Apparitions
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: This is a SongFic looking at the overlooked pairing of SatsukiYuto. It comes before the end of X Volume 1, so it's almost a Prologue.


Apparitions

Apparitions

_ _

Say hello.  
Remain,  
Close to me.  
No good-bye suicide mystery.  
  


Satsuki lay in BEAST as normal, her thoughts running through its system.

BEAST… my only love, my only friend. The only thing that truly loves me, that can ever truly love me. Ever since I was a child I had a love for technology, and when I made you, my life was finally complete.

  
The rat,  
In your brain,  
Turns a wheel,  
Connected to your guts and,  
All your faults are in me,  
And all your faults in me.  
  


Yuto stared at Satsuki as she lay in BEAST, unmoving and undisturbed. She looked so… peaceful. Like she was sleeping, but he knew that she was looking at information. In a way it was like she was making love to her damn computer. 

He hated that computer so much sometimes.

What the hell? Why was he jealous of a computer?

  
What would you say,  
If we lived on TV?  
Besides all the things they told you to.  
And all the things they told you to.  
  


Watching Satsuki was like something out of a science fiction movie or T.V. show, only BEAST was more than a computer; it knew Satsuki better than anyone. Yuto hated that.

Yuto hated how she looked so fake laying there, but she was so real. Whenever she stepped out of the damn computer, she would shine.

  
We're stuck,  
Inside our own machine.  
Apparitions.  
  


Through BEAST Satsuki could see Yuto standing there, patiently watching her. She watched everything, especially him. But she would never watch him by any other means. In denial she protested that BEAST was the only being she could trust, that she could love.

  
Say hello.  
Well is it strange,  
Where you are,  
Where you used to be kind of free,  
Are they laughing at you?  
Laughing at you.  
  


Before all this had started they both led normal lives, but with the coming of 1999, their lives became something very different. She would still be going to high school; he'd still work at parliament. Neither would have met each other.

  
The rat,  
In your brain,  
Rules the world,  
From the comfort of your living room.  
Tell me are we leaving soon.  
The comfort of your living room,  
Tell me are we leaving soon.  
  


They watched as Kanoe walked through the room and smiled idly, she was their self appointed queen. She'd tell them when it was time to strike out and rid the world of humans. Both were anxious about it, but both were worried about what would happen to the other.

They were also content the way things were, Satsuki in her computer watching the world, and Yuto, watching Satsuki. Both would only watch though… maybe they weren't that content after all.

  
We're stuck,  
Inside our own machine.  
Apparitions.  
  


A light flickered and a screen came up before Satsuki's eyes, she gasped and the sight. Happiness and dread came through her at the same time.

BEAST said that he was here. The Kamui was here.

Quickly she was out of BEAST and jumping down to where she was gracefully caught by Yuto, the two stared at each other for only a moment until Satsuki ran off to Kanoe who stood in the corner.

  
We're stuck,  
Inside our own machine.  
Apparitions.

Kanoe quickly told Yuto to leave and find the Kamui, he complied dreading this day, but also hoping for it. The world would be saved, but in the process he might loose the most important thing he'd ever found.

The two stared at each other again for a few seconds, and then Yuto was gone. Satsuki then went back to BEAST.

(Welcome to Elise's first attempt at a SongFic. Now, this song is by Mathew Good Band, I was listening to it while I was about to write a SongFic for Gundam Wing… and well… I thought it would make a really cool SongFic. So I went over yonder lyrics, and all the talk about a machine made me think about Satsuki a lot. Ok, so here's the deal, I think Yuto and Satsuki make a good couple, and therefore I wrote this as a before the manga type story, like when Kanoe first got them together. This is just the way I think some things might happen. Ok, now, I'd like to thank three people. Sony-Chan for giving me the idea to write a SongFic, Mathew Good for writing this kick ass song, and finally Carrie for putting up with my, giving me ideas and then proof reading it. You all kick ass and I love you dearly. Well anyways, maybe I should attempt that GW SongFic again… Sayonara)


End file.
